1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray fluorescence analyzer that can detect toxic substances or the like and that is used for screening products or measuring a film thickness of plating or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a fluorescent X-ray analysis, a spectrum is acquired from energy by irradiating a sample with X-rays emitted from an X-ray source and detecting fluorescent X-rays which are characteristic X-rays emitted from the sample using an X-ray detector, and a qualitative analysis or a quantitative analysis of the sample or film thickness measurement of the sample is performed. Since samples can be rapidly analyzed in a non-destructive manner by the fluorescent X-ray analysis, the fluorescent X-ray analysis is widely used in the fields of process control, quality control, and the like. In recent years, high precision and high sensitivity of the fluorescent X-ray analysis have been achieved, and thus microdetermination is enabled. In particular, the fluorescent X-ray analysis is expected to be a widespread as an analysis method of detecting toxic substances contained in materials, composite electronic parts, or the like.
In general, in an X-ray fluorescence analyzer, an analysis is performed by mounting a sample on a sample stage installed in a sample chamber in an enclosure which is a shielding container and irradiating the sample with primary X-rays from an X-ray source. In the related art, the X-ray fluorescence analyzer has a structure in which a sample is loaded and unloaded by opening and shutting a door installed on the front surface of the enclosure.
Examples of this type of conventional X-ray fluorescence analyzer are disclosed in the following documents.
Non-patent document 1: “Fischerscope X-RAY Fluorescence Measuring Systems (XRF)”, Fischer Technology, Inc., [searched on Nov. 11, 2015], Internet URL:
http://www.fischer-technology.com/en/us/coating-thickness/xrf/
Non-patent document 2: “Fluorescent X-ray Thickness Meter for Thickness Measurement, FT110 series,” Hitachi High-Tech Science Corporation, [searched on Nov. 21, 2014], Internet URL:
http://www.hitachi-hightech.com/hhs/product_detail/?pn=ana-ft110
In the related art, the following problems may remain.
In the X-ray fluorescence analyzer according to the related art, a sample that is mounted on the sample stage is examined and positioned by through a front door provided on the enclosure by opening the front door. However, there may be some difficulty in viewing the entire sample since the sample is viewed obliquely from above through the front door of the enclosure. If a size of the front door is enlarged to have a better view of the sample, not only the front door but also the enclosure itself should be enlarged in height direction, which makes the entire size of the apparatus to be larger. The conventional X-ray fluorescence analyzer also had a problem in operability in loading and unloading a sample such as a large sized printed circuit through the front door provided on the enclosure, since the front door is not capable to have a wide opening.